DeltaFury
"Hello, I would like to demonstrate my techniques for the world to see!" ~DeltaFury's Battlecry while entering the tournament. The Wing Chun Cyborg DeltaFury デルタフューリー '''is the one the protagonist of Princess Wars. He is not related to BetaFury as in way. He is actually an independent Cyborg that knows Wing Chun as his Primary Martial Art. He has become more famous because the fact that BetaFury did not survive upon the Invasion of Fovician Kingdom rumor. Some people said that he is a myth while he was once human. He was once a Wing Chun Student from Hong Kong in the year 3592. Which began when he was 18 at the time. He was a young adult that wanted to become a famous Chinese movie actor by the time. One day, He had suffered from Liver cancer and wanted to see if any Chinese doctors that could revive him. Until recently, By the time he fainted he could've died but instead, he was revived by a mysterious mechanic that knew how to make people into a Cyborg the year was 3610, where he was grown up a bit more and understanding that he is almost a middle aged adult. He knew that someday if he won a tournament his dream would come true. He was sent an invitation by a mysterious Violet Envelope by the mail one day. He opened the Envelope that stated: "We need help, Please admit yourself in the 10th Anniversary of the Rising Sphere Tournament. All we need is you and nothing more!" the Address was written down and so he continued to train from that point on. When he registered to the tournament he met Kyra Megokara trying to convince people to join Team Violet. He was impressed and offered her a deal. Which began as a argument until they've reached for the full agreement. By This day forward DeltaFury will join the Tournament just to win at all costs. Appearance and Personality He is a tall Cyborg with two drill like horns on both sides above his ears. He also have two artificial Robotic arms that look exactly the same. He has a radiator in his chest just to keep his organs from functioning correctly and accurately. He also has shoulder pads that is equipped on both side of his shoulders just for protection. His face is half human while the other side is robotic. He wears shorts while also being equipped with powerful Boots that is nearly indestructible for added protection. He usually acts very optimistic however most of his friends see him as an embarrassment to others. He is a very talkative character that sometimes get a bit carried away when his friends need him the most. Techniques and Special moves He is a cybernetic character that obtains the moves of Wing Chun. It is likely that he is more of a defensive character than most characters out there. He is a bit slow on speed but he does not Lack Power. Some of his moves are really powerful if used correctly. 1) '''fast Cycle Punches: He punches his opponents 10 times while stunning the opponent temporarily. 2) Sonic kick: '''He lays a low kick while kicking the opponent three times simultaneously. 3) '''Broken wood elbow: '''He elbows his opponent that is hard enough to hear a piece of wood break. 4) '''Fast choke hand strike: '''He guards the opponent' attack while striking with his right hand while going down the chokehold with the opponent. Afterwards he strike the opponent's head with the other hand. 5) '''Head-Butt Drill: He punches his opponent 5 times and actives his drill horns and head-butt in the abdomen area. Trivia and Fun Facts * He is the last character for the Violet team, which makes him one of the most latest characters in the roster. * He has no relationship with BetaFury, However he is known as DeltaFury because his robotic hands have a "Delta Mark" on the back side of both hands. * He chose to become an Protagonist just so he can become Human again. It is unknown if He became Human Afterwards. * DeltaFury is one of the characters that does not possess a last name. This is because it's Easier to remember rather than adding a Surname. * The Only member of all the Violet team He trusts is Kyra. This is because she is the one who sent the Envelope. * While BetaFury knows a Variated and Modern Jeet Kune Do, Delta in the otherhand, knows Wing Chun. They are both Chinese Martial Arts used by actual Practitioners. * He is one of the tallest Character in the series. He is Shorter than Zakurono however taller than most Male Characters. * He is also one of the fewest Characters that is purely has an asian Descent. The other being Daizu. * He seems to be one of the most elderly characters, even though his body and appearance doesn't show that he aged much. * He is also one of the fewest Character that is Bilingual. This is because he was taught both Cantonese and English in his Early Years of Schooling. * It is unknown when he was born however, in his legal Documents he was born in the year 3574. Which is why is he now 43. Category:Team Violet Category:Heros Category:DLCs Category:Protagonist